1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display device having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly having a relatively high brightness and a relatively high brightness uniformity and a display device having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device displays a data of an information processing device as an image. A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is one type of such a display device. The LCD device includes a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer, a controlling part, and a light providing part. The controlling part controls the liquid crystal (“LC”) layer. The light providing part provides the LC layer with light.
When an electrical field is applied to the LC layer, LC molecules in the LC layer may be rearranged. Thus, light transmissivity of the LC layer may vary. The display device may display the image by using a variation of the light transmissivity.
The controlling part includes a first substrate having a first electrode and a second substrate having a second electrode. The LC layer is positioned between the first substrate and the second substrate. The electrical field is generated between the first electrode and the second electrode.
The light providing part provides the LC layer included in the controlling part with light. The light providing part includes a lamp and an optical member. The optical member may improve brightness and brightness uniformity.
In general, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”) having a bar shape is employed as the lamp. The optical member includes a dispersion plate having a plate shape. The dispersion plate attempts to suppress a bright line generated from the CCFL so that the brightness may be improved.
However, the conventional dispersion plate does not completely or efficiently remove the bright line generated from the CCFL. Thus, the conventional display device has a relatively low display quality.